Christmas wishes
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Viñetas navideñas [Jerza, Stingue y Elfever] [Feliz navidad .o./]
1. SS: Santa Sorpresa (Jerza)

**Notas de autor:** Seguimos con el especial de navidad. Soy un ser bondadoso cuyo costal de regalos se rompió 7u7)r  
 **Dislclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

Este fic nació gracias a la actividad especial de Navidad del foro CI.

.

Este capítulo va a dedicado a **Sabastu & Vita. Vita & Sabastu. ¿Quiénes más? ¡Si son las musas y las razones por las que escribo de su otp! **cómo no les iba a regalar algo a mi _waifluff_ y a la Vita de mi waifluff, las número 1 en el campo y en mi corazón :x. ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Que te guste! ¡Que no falte la miel y los limones! Y obvio, ni el fluff. :x

* * *

 **Christmas wishes**

 **SS: Santa Sorpresa**

 **«Jerza»**

* * *

Agitó su mano frente al rostro de su novia para traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Había estado hablando por más de diez minutos sin tener respuesta de ella, no se necesitaba demasiada inteligencia para notar que la mujer frente a él, estaba en otro mundo.

Erza parpadeó confundida y luego de salir de su trance, le sonrió amable. La pelirroja se acurrucó en el sofá, encogió sus piernas para abrazarlas. ―¿Hace frío no crees?

Jellal la vio a detalle y asintió. ―¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ―Erza frunció el entrecejo ―¿Hice algo? ―negó de inmediato.

―Nada. Solo tengo frío, ¿qué culpa tienes tú del frío? ―bromeó. Su novio soltó un suspiró y Erza se acercó a él para pasar su brazo por sus hombros ―está bien, solo estoy distraída, sabes lo mucho que me gustan estas fechas ―y obvio había un loco pensamiento en su cabecita.

Claro que lo sabía, por eso siempre hacía el esfuerzo por acompañarla. Por su trabajo, pasaban bastante tiempo separados. A veces él viajaba a Magnolia para verla o en ocasiones, Erza era quien se daba su escapadita para estar con él. Podían definir su relación como complicada, pero mientras ellos estuvieran bien y se entendieran, daba igual el mundo. Total, pronto acabarían con esa fase.

―¿Y qué te tiene tan pensativa? ¿La fiesta de la noche?

El rostro de Erza se iluminó con orgullo. Todo el mes había planeado el festejo de navidad para sus amigos y ellos, hasta el momento todo iba de maravilla, como ella tanto lo trabajó. Incluso mucho mejor con Jellal a su lado. Fieles a la costumbre, todos los años pasaban la navidad en la cafetería. Mirajane y ella lo organizaban con mucho entusiasmo. Sin embargo, si la pregunta se la hubiera hecho días atrás, la respuesta hubiera sido positiva, pero esa ocasión en especial era completamente diferente. Había otras cosas las que se cruzaban por su mente. _Algo más significativo y céntrico para los dos._

Negó sonriendo, porque le divertía lo que en verdad pensaba.

―Ayer Juvia y Gray hablaban sobre los deseos navideños y pensaba en eso ―lo miró directamente a los ojos, Jellal asintió para que prosiguiera―, en un principio lo asocié con regalos materiales, ¿sabes? Como si yo llegara y te preguntara qué te gustaría que te regalara. Y después pensé que también era para acciones de qué te gustaría que hiciera por ti.

―Creo que si le vas a dar un regalo a alguien es porque quieres. Puede que tengas idea sobre qué lo que le gusta pero en ocasiones, buscas una ayuda para no decepcionarlo ―los regalos eran detalles. Era cuestión de regalar algo que se creía hará feliz o le gustará a otra persona. Pero a veces, la persona importaba tanto que se podía caer en la duda sobre sus elecciones. _En teoría era sencillo. En práctica igual, solo era hacer sonreír a alguien._

Asintió dándole la razón. ―Hay personas con gustos más simples, en cuanto a lo material. Pero, ¿Qué tal una acción? ¿Un gesto? O algo así… tampoco se es adivino. Si el punto es hacer feliz a otra persona, una ayudadita no está de más.

―El resultado es el mismo ―ambos guardaron silencio, Erza acomodó su cabeza entre en su hombro. De momento no hacía tanto frío, era mucho más cálido.

La pelirroja se preguntó si Jellal no deseaba saber más sobre los deseos de navidad, porque sin duda él formaba parte del suyo. Desde que había hablado con Gray y Juvia, Erza supo qué era lo que quería. Sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo lo contrario a sus palabras, olvidaba que él no era adivino para saber lo que estaba pensando o lo que quería.

El interpretó su silencio. ―¿Tienes algún deseo en particular?

―¿Yo? ―se alejó de él, haciéndose la inocente. Jellal sonrió divertido, no le creía la falsa modestia, luego le dio la razón y asintió.

―Sí, tú. ¿Quién más? ―rió ante sus sonrojadas mejillas. A esas alturas era gracioso que Erza se sonrojara por mínimas expresiones de cariño, y era ridículo quererla más cuando eso pasaba.

―Oh, no es necesario ―mintió apenada―. Estás aquí y con eso es suficiente ―que ella sabía perfecto todo el esfuerzo por pasar la época decembrina a su lado y pedirle algo más, por más que quisiera, era algo que no podía permitirse.

―No estoy hablando de cosas materiales, sé cómo eres con ese aspecto y mis regalos ya los tengo ―dijo con orgullo―, ¿no te gustaría que hicieran algo por ti? Tú lo has dicho, una acción o un gesto. Yo podría hacerlo por ti, Erza.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, sentía que el pecho vibraba gracias a sus palabras. Ese era su Jellal. Siempre amable y caballero. A decir verdad, sí había pensado en algo genial para los dos. No había forma en que él ―o alguien más―, se negara a semejante solicitud de deseo.

―Bueno… ―pronunció, vacilaba en cómo decirlo. Había pensado en algo específico para los dos para noche buena y empezar así la navidad―, hay algo… pero antes me gustaría saber tu deseo ―lo conocía perfecto, si ella hablaba primero él se salvaría de decir lo que quería.

 _Así era Jellal, primero estaba ella, luego ella y por último ella._

 _Si ella hablaba, él no lo haría._

 _Y no era justo que solo uno obtuviera su deseo de navidad._

 _El sentido de justicia de la pelirroja era inmenso._

Asintió. ―Ya que lo dices… ―ladeó su rostro, meditabundo pero sonriente. Jugó con el borde del cuello de su suéter ―mi deseo puede esperar hasta _la noche._

La pelirroja se atragantó, creyendo que era una broma. Jellal le sonrió y se acercó para besar la punta de su nariz. Luego el rostro comenzó a ponerse del color de su cabello. Hablaba en serio. _Muy en serio_. Su mirada y sonrisa se lo decía todo explícitamente. _No tendría problema en cumplirlo._

―No es broma ―ambos sabían a lo que se refería, enredó uno de sus dedos en los cabellos escarlatas ―¿Vas a compartir tu deseo?

Para dejar de pensar en el deseo de Jellal, tuvo que agitar la cabeza. ―El mío puede esperar también… en ese caso ―rodó los ojos, pudo notar sorpresa en su novio―, mientras ¿horneas un pastel de navidad conmigo? Deseo poder compartirlo con todos en la fiesta ―Erza se levantó y extendió su mano para que la siguiera.

―¿Eso cuenta cómo un deseo? ―ella asintió sonriente ―¿Entonces me vas a pedir más de uno? ―su sonrisa se amplió.

―Por supuesto que tengo más de uno ―un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas ―y sé que tú también, así que estaremos a la par ―él terminó por darle la mano para caminar con los dedos entrelazados hacia la cocina.

* * *

―¿Entonces cuál es tu otro deseo? ―preguntó al verter un poco de leche dentro una taza, para después añadir los cuartos necesarios en el recipiente donde Erza batía la harina y los demás ingredientes para el pastel.

Mientras Jellal añadía los ingredientes restantes como la leche, la mantequilla y la vainilla, la pelirroja se encargaba de batir la mezcla con cuidado y a una velocidad baja, procurando que todo se revolviera bien hasta crear una mezcla uniforme.

―¿Por dos minutos, verdad? ―Jellal asintió mientras encendía el horno. Era consciente de que había ignorado su pregunta.

―¿Entonces?

―¿Entonces qué? ―para Erza era un juego. Estaba concentrada en la tarea de batir los ingredientes y como cualquier mujer, podía estar haciendo varias cosas a la vez, también se daba el tiempo de jugar con su mente.

―Tu deseo…

Achicó los ojos. ―Ah… eso ―soltó un suspiro ―hay algo que me gustaría… en particular… ―lo miró por un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar―, solo que no sé si tú…

―Solo dilo… ―se acercó para golpear con un huevo el borde del recipiente de la mezcla, Erza enmudeció por la repentina cercanía, Jellal la vio insistentemente ―otros dos minutos ―sonrió al dejarla sin habla. Él también podía mover bien sus cartas―, después se vierte en el molde.

―Sí…

Jellal guardó los ingredientes que no eran necesarios y limpió por encima. Una vez terminado el tiempo la mezcla, y probarla para darle el visto bueno, Erza se encargó de vaciarla en el molde para que él se encargara de meterla al honor, mientras ella seguía probando la poca mezcla que había quedado pegada en el recipiente.

―Me gustaría que esta navidad fueras Santa ―confesó de repente. _Su santa._

Cerró el honor y se giró a ella con los ojos bien abiertos. ―¿Cómo?

Erza desvió la mirada, sus mejillas estaban rojas. De pronto se sintió con vergüenza respecto a su petición. Pero juraba por dios que en su mundo, todo lucía bien. Apostaba que a él le iba a gustar tanto como ella.

―Como yo me visto de Santa para la fiesta de la noche, me gustaría que los dos combináramos ―su tono se intensificó.

Jellal sonrió ampliamente conforme estudiaba su expresión. Por el brillo de su mirada, sabía que hablaba con determinación. Apenas Erza tenía ilusiones como de una niña pequeña. Solo a ella podía hacerle ilusión el hecho de disfrazarse, perseguir renos y conseguir duendes. Era bastante tierna y un deseo muy inocente. _Nada que ver con lo suyo._ Y como él era incapaz de negarle algo...

Mientras el pastel se horneaba, la pelirroja salió de la cocina por largos minutos. Cuando regresó, Jellal se dio cuenta que se había cambiado de ropa. Usaba unos largos guantes, un vestido strapless y un gorro en color rojo. Lucía navideña. _Adorablemente navideña._ Ese era su traje de Santa. Y obvio era mucho mejor que el que le extendía a él. Solo las mujeres se veían bien disfrazadas de Santa. _Debía agradecer que no era un duende o un reno._

Arqueó una ceja. ―En serio, ¿quieres decir que me tengo que vestir de Santa? ―asintió con vehemencia, aún no desaparecía el rubor de sus mejillas, menos la ilusión de sus ojos, y él terminó por aceptar―, me parece bien. Justo ―porque él tendría su recompensa después.

Tomó la ropa y salió para ponerse su vestuario para dar oficializada la nochebuena. Dibujar el cuadro del señor y la señora Claus.

 **~O~**

Se entretuvo viendo la seriedad y el cuidado con el que lo sacaba.

Mordió su labio inferior, mientras se saboreaba.

Se veía bien. Sus castaños ojos recorrían con atención cada simple movimiento de Jellal: las masculinas facciones de _su Santa._ Su gorro de navidad, su suéter rojo desabrochado dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho y sus mangas arremangadas para mostrar sus gruesos y musculosos brazos mientras _sacaba_ el pastel del molde.

Sintió su mirada y se giró a ella, Erza sintió su mundo de cabeza con la pequeña sonrisa de su perfecto y sobrio rostro. _Se miraba muy bien disfrazado de Santa. Era eso._

―Erza…

La pelirroja lo miró.

―El chocolate ―bajó la mirada hacia el recipiente donde el chocolate se fundiría para darse cuenta que había echado onzas de más.

―Perdón… me distraje ―se sonrojó.

Sonrió de medio lado. ―Lo siento, te distraje ―se burló mientras guardaba el resto del chocolate para evitar accidentes.

Su rostro comenzó a arderle, en un rojo más intenso al verse descubierta. Resopló y rápido retiró las onzas de más, por fortuna aún no había encendido el fuego.

―Solo pensaba en…cosas ―contestó encendiendo el fuego, revolviendo la mezcla de chocolate, mantequilla, azúcar glass y agua caliente.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras esperaban que el pastel se enfriara para vaciar el chocolate en el pan para que se extendiera a lo largo y ancho del mismo. Después de terminar con eso y dar por terminada la preparación del pastel. Erza pasó sus dedos por el borde del recipiente para embarrarlos con un poco de chocolate, caminó hasta detenerse detrás de Jellal, quien estaba de espaldas, para tocarle el hombro. Cuando él volteó, ella colocó su mano a la altura de su frente para deslizarla hasta su mejilla, dejando un trazo de chocolate por todo su recorrido, ella se rió al ver cómo había cerrado los ojos.

Jellal tomó su muñeca. ―Con que quieres jugar ―puso su otra mano en la cintura de Erza para retenerla contra su cuerpo. Debía sostenerla con ambas manos porque la pelirroja tenía demasiada fuerza. Erza trató de zafarse, pero la apretó con fuerza mientras acercaba su mejilla manchada a su rostro para untarle el chocolate.

Se frotaba como minino en su rostro. Cerró los ojos porque se sentía pegajosa y a como pudo se separó un poco de Jellal, alzó un poco el rostro para verlo sonriendo y a nada de estallar a carcajadas. Seguían abrazados, vestidos de Santa, embarrados de chocolate, y él sonrió feliz ampliamente. _Quizás era hora de cobrar su deseo de navidad._

No quería separarse de él. ¿Pero cómo se lo decía? Eran pocas las veces que estaban tan juntos que, simplemente quería ser egoísta por unos segundos. Sin aguantarse las ganas, acercó su rostro hacia él y esperó, su corazón latía fuerte dentro de su pecho. Jellal no se movió, estuvo quieto viéndola. Erza tomó una bocanada de aire y se acercó hasta que la punta de su nariz rozó la de él. Hizo más fuerte el agarre, la pelirroja deslizó sus manos hasta aferrarse al cuello de la camisa.

Y no dudó más. Sus labios chocaron contra los de él. Sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba en automático. Cerró los ojos, buscando la definición correcta para el sabor de sus labios. Él comenzó a moverlos, un calor la invadió por completo. Acarició su labio inferior con su lengua, Erza subió las manos para entrelazarlas tras su cuello para jalarlo más cerca de ella. _Y sus besos sabían a chocolate._

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Jellal le ayudó a sentarse sobre la encimera mientras se hacía camino entre sus rodillas. Quería tocar cada parte de su piel. Erza mostraba sed de sus besos y volvió a unir sus labios a los de él, girando el rostro para obtener un ángulo más profundo.

 _Las manos de Jellal pasearon desde sus rodillas hasta la parte externa de sus muslos._

 _Sus dedos se deshicieron del gorro de navidad para poder perderse entre sus cabellos azules._

 _Era navidad. Podían ir más lejos. Eran deseos, después de todo._

El sonido del timbre los hizo separarse, se vieron incrédulos, preguntándose si había sido cuestión de su imaginación. Hubo una que otra maldición, hasta que un nuevo timbrado los hizo volver a la realidad. Agitados se incorporaron, Erza asintió y Jellal la ayudó a bajarse de la encimera.

―Yo abro ―dijo Jellal y antes de salir, limpió el chocolate de su rostro. Caminó dejando a Erza limpiar el pequeño desastre que habían dejado en la cocina.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Jellal escuchó un par de voces fuera del departamento. Le parecían tan familiares, pero antes de que pudiera identificarlas, alguien los mandó a callarse para volver a tocar a la puerta. _Quizás eran los amigos de Erza que venían por algo de la fiesta._

Sin preguntar y sin asomarse, abrió la puerta y sus ojos no ocultaron la sorpresa al ver a todos ahí. Y no los amigos de la pelirroja. Los suyos. Meredy, Sorano, Erik, Macbeth, Richard, Sawyer… ¡Todos habían llegado al departamento de Erza! Y con toda la confianza del mundo, lo hicieron a un lado para entrar.

―¡Huele a pastel! ―Meredy gritó emocionada.

―Eso es amor. ¡Llegamos a tiempo!

―Claro, porque yo manejé ―Sawyer manejó su coche a toda velocidad para llegar a Magnolia, y por su gran habilidad es que llegaron justo a la hora.

―Te ves bien ―Erik se rió de su traje y porque obvio estaba un poco desalineado, y con lo potente de su intuición, Jellal se sintió avergonzado.

―¿Qué hacen aquí? ―cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras todos se acomodaban dentro del departamento, vio que Erza salía de la cocina y tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que él. No lucía molesta, ella era demasiado amable, pero sí bastante sorprendida.

―Bueno, sabíamos que estarías _solo_ esta navidad ―respondió Erik con sarcasmo. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios ―así que… ¡Sorpresa!

―¿Qué? ―incrédulo. Impactado. Su rostro estaba desencajado. ¿Por qué no se lo notificaron? ¿Era una broma adelantada del día de los inocentes? ¿Estaba soñando?

No… El ruido estaba ahí. Los invasores eran reales…

―Son fiestas de navidad, la debemos pasar juntos ―vio que la pelirroja asentía feliz por las palabras de Macbeth. Ella les creía. Pero él los conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que eso tenía dobles intenciones.

―¿No es problema, verdad Erza? ―la aludida rechazó las palabras de Sorano. Sonrientes vieron a su amigo, se sentían apoyados, porque sabían que para Jellal sí eran una pequeña molestia, más en esa ocasión en especial. Ellos lo sabían, pero se refugiaban con su novia para dejarlo desarmado.

―¡Pues qué bueno que vinieron! ―aplaudió ―¡Así pueden ir a la fiesta de navidad de la cafetería!

Los chicos gritaron emocionados, apoyando con toda violencia la invitación, mientras que Jellal se recargó por completo en la puerta para no desmayarse. No iba a discutir, no era tan malo y no podía ganarle a su novia. Erza congeniaba rápido con las personas demasiado rápido. Y antes de poder lamentarse más, un flashazo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

―¡Esta foto se va a ver asombrosa en las tarjetas de navidad! ―Meredy sonrió con dulzura mientras les enseñaba a todos la fotografía que le había sacado a Jellal. Se miraba más pálido que la nieve. Tenía cara de espanto en Halloween, pero eso sí, tenía espíritu navideño por estar vestido de Santa.

Cuando Erza pidió que le pasaran la fotografía, supo que la navidad apenas comenzaba pero que él, tendría que esperar por su deseo…

* * *

 **¡Pobre Jellal xD! sus deseos tendrán que esperar :x**

―Character A overhears Character B's Christmas wish and decides to fulfill it. / El personaje A escucha el deseo de Navidad de Character B y decide cumplirlo.

―"What do you mean I have to dress up like santa?!" / "¿Quieres decir que tengo que vestir como santa?"

―"Bake a christmas cake with me?" / "¿Horneas pastel de Navidad conmigo?

―Hey, we knew you were alone this Christmas so ya'know… Surprise!" / Ey, sabíamos que estabas solo esta navidad, entonces ya lo sabes... ¡Sorpresa!

―"This photo is going to look amazing on Christmas cards" / "Esta foto se va a ver asombrosa en las tarjetas de navidad"


	2. Árbol&Chocolate (Stingue)

**Notas de autor** : La historia se sigue relacionando :x hay pistas sutiles regadas en el primer capítulo y como sigue tratando sobre los deseos de navidad, lo mantengo aquí. Además, así me comentan los tres capítulos.  
 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

Este fic nació gracias a la actividad especial de Navidad del foro CI.

.

Este regalo de navidad es para Nymurocín. Porque son un amor salvaje.

* * *

 **Christmas wish**

 **Árbol & Chocolate**

 **«Stingue»**

* * *

―¿Me puedes repetir cómo terminaste así? ―alzó una ceja, incrédulo por la información, o mejor dicho: por cómo le habían dado esa información.

Sonriendo genuinamente y enredado con las extensiones de luces navideñas, Sting literalmente parecía un ser de luz. Bien podía ser el ángel que adornaba la cima del árbol de navidad.

―Pues saqué las luces de navidad para saber si estaban fundidas ―dijo riéndose ―y terminé enredado.

Resopló y revolvió su azabache cabellera. ―Nadie haría eso, ni los gatos lo están ―señaló a Frosch y Lector, quienes dormían cómodamente sobre los sillones ―solo a ti te pasa ―sí, sin duda tenía al novio más peculiar e infantil del mundo.

―Bueno, puede que estaba escuchando música navideña mientras probaba las luces.

Con eso era suficiente, Rogue podía imaginarse a la perfección los villancicos a todo volumen, a Sting conectado las luces, cantando a todo pulmón y girando mientras sentía la música navideña por sus venas.

Suspirando, dio un paso para desconectar la extensión y ayudarlo a desenredarse. Tuvo varias dificultades, pero al final salió victorioso, aunque tuvo que improvisar y volver a enrollar las luces alrededor de su mano, porque Sting ni siquiera había armado el árbol de navidad.

Una vez que el rubio estuvo libre de las luces, le puso atención a los muchos paquetes de esferas a los listones, a los muñecos en forma de mono de nieve, reno y pingüinos de navidad, más el pie de árbol, que estaban regados por toda la sala.

―¿Si sabes que primero debes montar el árbol?

Lo vio casi ofendido. ―¡Claro que sí! ¡Solo estaba probando las luces! ―suspiró―. Bien, ya que estás aquí ¿por qué no decoramos juntos?

El rubio era un peligro andando, tenía que ayudarlo. Además, también le gustaba la navidad. No le iba a rogar mucho. Incluso recordaba la vieja promesa del año pasado, en el que él le prometía a Sting, cumplir su deseo acerca de decorar el árbol de navidad juntos.

Esbozó una boba e infantil sonrisa. ―Yo monto el árbol, ¿Qué tal vas por un poco de chocolate caliente? ¡Hace frío!

―¿Y por qué yo no lo armo y tú vas el chocolate?

―Porque yo saqué el árbol. ¡Duh!

La pensó unos momentos, la cafetería estaba enfrente de su departamento, y su tardanza sería por el número de clientes frente a él. Consideró las posibles dificultades que Sting pudiera tener al armar el árbol, solo era encajar piezas y extender las ramitas para hacerlo ver más frondoso. Era algo tardado pero fácil y claro, no corría el riesgo de enredarse y morir ahorcado. Confiado en que no era tan torpe, asintió no sin hacerlo prometer que no pondría las luces sin él. _Solo para estar seguro._

Para fortuna de Rogue, tanto Sting como él eran clientes distinguidos, y no había tardado en ser atendido por Mirajane, que sin que se lo pidiera, ya sabía lo que pediría. Incluso, la albina les había regalado unas pocas galletas y les deseó suerte en la decoración de su árbol de navidad ―al parecer Sting, se había pasado horas antes para anunciar y mostrar sus compras―.

Cuando regresó a su departamento, escuchó música de navidad, a cortesía del rubio, y miró que él había encajado la primera parte del árbol en la base, había extendido todas las ramas, y que estaba por poner la segunda. Rogue se sintió satisfecho de ver que nada desastroso había pasado y se acercó a él.

―Aquí tienes ―le pasó el chocolate.

Sting sonrió e hizo una pausa para beber un poco. Era su premio por hacer las cosas bien. Rogue extendió unas cuantas ramas del árbol, mientras que el rubio estaba por encajar la tercera y última parte del arbolito.

―Espera… ―Sting lo ignoró, hacía maniobras con sus manos para instalar la última parte del árbol, sin soltar su chocolate. Rogue apostaba que ni siquiera veía a la parte donde lo tenía que encajar ―ese árbol no va a encajar ―trató de advertir ―más tardó en decirlo, que el árbol en inclinarse por completo para caer―. Sabía que no encajaría… ―negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

El rubio sonrió y puso su mano disponible en su cintura. ―Al menos no se cayó mi chocolate ―ese era un triunfo para el equipo.

Puso los ojos de blanco y contó mentalmente hasta diez. Era un niño, nada le molestaba. Nada borraba su iluminada sonrisa del rostro.

―¡Suelta el chocolate y atiende el árbol! ―alguien debía ser serio ―¡Una cosa a la vez!

Sting le obedeció y ambos montaron el árbol sin mayor inconveniente, Rogue dio las indicaciones para poner las luces de navidad, ambos se habían puesto a dos lados contrarios del árbol mientras que empezaban de abajo a arriba, pasando alrededor las luces de navidad en forma de espiral, procurando que no quedaran huecos sin iluminar. No pasaron más incidentes porque se había puesto estricto, pero si hubiera sido por el rubio, eso termina con el árbol quemado por algún corto circuito en el enchufe.

―Eso ha sido demasiado trabajo ―el rubio se dejó caer en el suelo para beber chocolate.

―Si vas empezando ―tomó los listones y observó el árbol ―¿Opinas que es mejor en forma de espiral o vertical?

―Como quieras…

Rogue lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Dónde estaba el Sting entusiasmado por la navidad? Al parecer solo le importaba encargarse de las luces. ―Bien, pero luego no te quejes.

El azabache se dedicó por cerca de media hora, a encintar el árbol de la forma qué se le dio la gana mientras que el rubio se bebía su chocolate ―y de paso le robaba el suyo―. Lleno de orgullo herido, juró que no volvería a pedir su opinión a Sting y si el rubio abría la boca para quejarse de algo o sugerirlo, lo ignoraría campalmente y sin remordimiento.

―Ah… ―se apoyó en sus manos―. Demasiado. Mucho chocolate ―puso las manos sobre su estómago lleno.

―¿Podías al menos ponerle los clips a las esferas? ―preguntó irritado―, creí que tu deseo de navidad era que decoráramos el árbol de navidad… juntos ―se sonrojó al completar la oración.

Sting lo analizó, haciendo memoria. ―No, Rogue. Te equivocas ―sonrió ―mi deseo era que tú decoraras el árbol.

―¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

El rubio sonrió. Pudo ver unos pequeños y simpáticos hoyuelos que se formaron en sus mejillas.

―Porque sería otra navidad juntos.

Abrió la boca, segundos atrás tenía miles de argumentos que escupirle en la cara para discutir con él, pero con cinco palabras lo habían dejado completamente desarmado. Desvió la mirada y extendió su brazo.

―Pásame las esferas ―esa era su contribución a cumplir su deseo ―¡Con clips! ―porque dispuesto o no a cooperar con la causa, él mantendría la misma actitud de siempre.

* * *

 **Y tantán. Gracias por leer. Terminó bien gay XD**

―Character A overhears Character B's Christmas wish and decides to fulfill it. / El personaje A escucha el deseo de Navidad de Character B y decide cumplirlo.

―"That tree is not going to fit…" "I knew it wouldn't fit." / "Ese árbol no va a encajar" "Sabía que no encajaría"

―Decorating the tree / Decoración del árbol de navidad.

―"So. Much. Chocolate." / "Demasiado. Mucho. Chocolate"


	3. Estrella&Hospital (Elfever)

**Notas de autor:** Pues no hay cuarto malo ―en realidad quinto―. Pero es suficiente :x ahora le aviento copos de nieve al elfever. PD: estoy es bien diferente a lo que acostumbro a escribir de ellos.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

Este fic nació gracias a la actividad especial de Navidad del foro CI.

.

Para mi amigo hombre y subsidio a la vez. Espero que estas fechas no se pierda entre la subriedad :x Para Sub. ¿Quién más? ¿Conocen a otro con dichas características? ¡Feliz navidad!

* * *

 **Chritsmas wishes**

 **Estrella & Hospitales**

 **«Elfever»**

* * *

Existían pocos lugares donde los hombres podían gritar como niño de cinco años al despertar de una pesadilla y había pocas cosas que provocaban un enorme terror, como esa. Era evidente que a Elfman no le gustaba el lugar donde estaba, y menos la época en la que estaba en ese lugar, pero como hombre se tenía que aguantar porque había sido encomendado a esa misión.

Se consolaba diciendo que no había ningún otro macho apto para tal labor. Que nadie, más que él, era tan valiente como para estar en una sala de emergencias en plena nochebuena.

 _Porque nadie iba a querer sacrificar la fiesta de navidad._

 _Porque él era la mejor opción que había para estar ahí, con ella._

Aunque Elfman desviara el tema y justificara sus caballerosas acciones, de hombre enamorado, con misiones de voluntariado de hombres, sin interés amoroso, el mundo sabía que sí existía un sentimiento especial por una chica.

 _Un sentimiento más fuerte que él._

Por eso sus hermanas, más un selecto grupo de amigo, lo enviaron a acompañarla al hospital luego de un pequeño, nada alarmante, incidente al haber terminado su presentación de baile en el concurso de navidad. Él poco entendía de pasos, rutinas y coreografías, de hecho ni entendía del todo cómo Evergreen se había lastimado.

Había escuchado algo sobre un mal giro y de un dolor en la espalda. Que tenía que acompañarla al hospital y que ahora la esperaba en una sala de emergencias con más gente de lo que se imaginó y con todos deseándole feliz navidad. Se levantó de la silla y caminó por un largo pasillo, desesperado porque sentía que saldrían de ahí hasta el año nuevo ―además que Ever no lo había dejado entrar con ella a la consulta―.

―Señor Strauss…

El aludido alzó las cejas y dio una vuelta para quedar de frente a quien le llamaba. Era el médico que atendía a Ever, un viejo conocido. Para el hombre, había sido una sorpresa que Elfman no fuera la persona lastimada en esa nochebuena, como en todos los años.

―¡Elfman sigues aquí! ―la voz sorprendida de Evergreen se unió a ellos.

Achicó los ojos al verla tan alegre, parecía todo menos lastimada. Quiso responder que a un hombre de verdad unos cuantos abanicazos en una sala de urgencias no lo asustaban, pero el médico interrumpió.

―La señorita Evergreen solo tiene un malestar muscular. Le inyecté un analgésico para aliviar el dolor ―indicó, Elfman se fijó en la sonriente mujer y alabó lo efectivo del analgésico―. Es necesario que tome estas pastillas cada doce horas por dos días.

Extendió su brazo para pasarle los medicamentos. ―Está prohibido el alcohol. Son algo fuertes ―asintió ―si acaso el dolor continúa o si se agravaba, pueden llamarme para cambiar la dosis o el medicamento.

Intercambió su vista de la chica al médico. ―¿Es todo?

Asintió. Evergreen aplaudió feliz y caminó hacia Elfman, quien estaba aturdido por el comportamiento de la chica.

―Es un trabajo fácil para los hombres ―no se dio cuenta que asumió rápido el trabajo de enfermero.

Sonrió. ―Les deseo feliz navidad ―dijo el médico antes de despedirse.

―Igual.

―¡Que sus deseos se cumplan, doctor! ―Ever lo despidió agitando su mano en lo alto. Elfman puso los ojos en blanco y le indicó con un movimiento de la cabeza, el camino a tomar para salir del hospital.

Frunció el entrecejo, se había quedado parada en el mismo lugar mientras Elfman avanzaba, no tardó en darse cuenta que ella no lo seguía y a la distancia le preguntó que si le pasaba algo. Ever lo ignoró, su mente cavilaba las palabras dichas por el médico.

 _Les deseó feliz navidad._

 _Ella pidió para que se cumplan sus deseos._

 _Pero, ¿y sus deseos?_

―Oye, Elfman ―dio unos elegantes y largos pasos hasta alcanzarlo. En silencio lo vio, haciendo que se removiera nervioso por su mirada. Ever ensanchó una sonrisa ―eres el indicado.

―¿Pa-ara qué? ―se atragantó.

Sacó su abanico y le dio un par de amistosas palmaditas con él en la mejilla, luego lo abrió para tapar su sonrisa.

―Para cumplir mis deseos de navidad ―confesó.

No le dio tiempo de preguntar, porque ella lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a caminar hacia la salida.

 **~O~**

Habían llegado a la fiesta organizada por su hermana y Erza, más tarde que todos, por el asunto en el hospital y el gran tráfico de la ciudad en esa noche. Él lo único que quería era beber algo y descansar un poco. Despejar su mente porque el viaje con Evergreen había sido demasiado extraño.

Ella no dejó de hablar de la navidad. Incluso, se sabía todas las canciones navideñas que pasaban por la radio.

 _Ella era el hada de la navidad._

Y lo que era más extraño todavía, que él hasta ese momento había desconocido su debilidad por la fecha, era que estaba súper feliz con él. Lo que le dijera, le causaba risa. Por primera vez no lo regañaba por sus bruscas y masculinas palabras. Al contrario, las alababa, incluso hasta le seguía la corriente. Hasta su abanico pasó a ser casi como su mejor amigo.

 _Sin duda era una noche de paz._

Hablaba de sus deseos. Le preguntaba por los de él. Ever era armoniosa y navideña gracias al analgésico. _Extrañaba las discusiones sin sentido que solían tener._ De hecho, él había buscado pleito, como buen hombre, pero ella se reía. Siempre encontraba el lado positivo. Triste y desdichado, esa no era la navidad que pidió, se había escapado de ella por unos momentos. Porque había sido demasiado para él ―absolutamente nada de hombres―, tener que vivir con _ese_ incómodo episodio que parecía nunca terminar. _Porque Ever era competitiva como un gran hombre._

Evergreen había visto a Erza y Jellal vestidos de santa, combinados a la perfección, y de inmediato un brillo sospechoso iluminó sus ojos. Sus instintos de bestia le decían que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. _Que el hada iba a idear algo. Que ni los analgésicos y la alegría cariñosa que emanaba, la detendrían._

Y encontró la manera de competir esa nochebuena. Porque ni los santas iban a opacar el brillo de la estrella de navidad. Nadie impediría el vuelo de un hada. Nadie sería rival para un hombre.

 _―Cariño, ¿me ayudas a poner la estrella arriba?_

Lo había pedido como si nada. Sin vergüenza y con toda la confianza. _Y en público_. Se sintió abochornado. Como niño cohibido. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras que el resto de sus amigos comenzaban a hacerle burlas y sus hermanas suspiraban felices por el avance.

Ever le dio la estrella, le recordó acerca de su misión sobre cumplir _sus deseos_. Se preguntó cuándo se acabaría esa lista y de mala gana desvió la vista hacia la cima del árbol, estaba alto y era una tarea de hombres. Solo por eso la puso. No lo regañó y ni le reprochó el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo mal, como hubiera sido en otras ocasiones, al contrario lo animó como si fuera una Juvia apoyando a Gray. _Y eso le asustó._

Por eso, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire luego de ese tormentoso bochorno. En la calle, miró hacia los grandes edificios que tenía enfrente, las luces de cada departamento estaban encendidas, suponía que era familias teniendo sus festejos. Él suspiró, reprochándose el hecho de estar escondiéndose por sentirse evidenciado.

 _Quizás lo olvidarían después, por ser navidad._

 _Por tratarse de deseos de navidad._

 _Y por ser un hombre de verdad._

― _Cariño,_ está frío afuera ―y la razón de todo, aparecía frente a él y le extendía una bufanda para que se abrigara bien.

El efecto de sus palabras fue menos incómodo que al inicio, parecía acostumbrado. No, era porque estaban solos y lucía mortificada por él. Por primera vez, ella estaba más preocupada por él que por ocultar sus sentimientos.

―Ah, no hace tanto frío. No es de hombres quejarse del clima ―dijo. Girando su sonrojado rostro para ocultarlo y haciéndose el duro.

―Pero si está nevando.

Si él no entraba, ella tampoco lo haría. Y podía enfermarse. _Pero que conste que no tenía frío. Y no diría estar preocupado por ella._

Al final, entraron. Elfman no dijo más, caminó hasta instalarse en uno de los sillones y Ever iba tras él, cuando él se sentó ella ajustó la bufanda en su cuello y se dejó caer a su lado, mientras ambos miraban cómo el ambiente navideño inundaba la cafetería. Observaron en silencio el júbilo de todos sus amigos… se suponía que era navidad, no San Valentín para ver parejas felices por todas partes, pero ahí los tenían: algunos besándose bajo el muérdago, otros adornando árboles de navidad juntos, otros imitando al señor y la señora Claus y ellos acurrucados juntos. Elfman rehuía de todo ello, porque era un hombre rápido. Pero había una mujer más astuta y veloz que él. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Ever, exhausta, cabeceaba lentamente hasta caer dormida a su lado. Resopló y esbozó una discreta sonrisa, reconocía que no estaba tan asustado.

* * *

 **Y tantán. Con eso terminamos la entrega navideña.**

 **Nos vemos hasta el siguiente año (?)**

―"El personaje A escucha el deseo de Navidad de Character B y decide cumplirlo".

―Character A and Character B meet in the ER on Christmas Eve. / El personaje A y el personaje B se encuentran en la sala de emergencias en Nochebuena.

―"Babe, help me put the star up?" / "Cariño/bebé, ayúdame a poner a la estrella arriba"

―Baby, it's cold outside" / "Cariño, está frío afuera


End file.
